fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Cure/transcript
PROLOGUE Holly's Diner - Milford, MA (a white van dumps Emily Kramer in the street and drives off. she finds a late night diner, wanders in and is greeted by the waiter) BEN: (to Emily) Hey do you need a menu? You okay? Do you want some food? There's a wicked good vegetable soup. (gets a nod and walks back to the chef) Hey give me a soup. GARY: Onion? BEN: No. Vegetable. No one likes the onion. And call Marty would you? GARY: Marty? How come? BEN: There's some woman here who might be in trouble. She might need some help. BEN: (walks back to Emily) Here you go. EMILY KRAMER: Thank you. BEN: I used to love those crackers. When I was kid my mom would always get pissed at me because whenever we went out to eat I'd always eat like three packs before the food came and then I'd be stuffed. BEN: What happened there? Not that it's any of my business. I'll leave you alone if you like. EMILY KRAMER: I'm trying to remember. MARTY PITTS:I was at Thurber's. BEN: Hey Marty. MARTY PITTS: I'll just have a soda. How you doing tonight? You live around here? I do. I live in the area. Haven't seen you around. EMILY KRAMER: I know I was born in Boston. MARTY PITTS: Oh yeah? you were born there? So, uh, where do you live now? Where's home? EMILY KRAMER: I don't remember. They... they did things. MARTY PITTS: Who did things? EMILY KRAMER: I-- I don't-- I don't know. They-- they gave me a red medicine. MARTY PITTS: Yeah? So, uh, what was the red medicine? EMILY KRAMER: They didn't tell me. MARTY PITTS: Okay, that's alright. EMILY KRAMER: And, um, a blue one. There was blue. They -- they confused me. They... hurt me and -- MARTY PITTS: Ma'am, I think you should come with me. EMILY KRAMER: No. MARTY PITTS: I can help you. EMILY KRAMER: No! MARTY PITTS: No no no, you're not in any trouble. EMILY KRAMER: No stop--stop it! MARTY PITTS: You need to talk to somebody. (trying to handcuff her) EMILY KRAMER: Stop it! MARTY PITTS: This is Officer Pitts. I've got a 5150. Can you make sure that Hannah's available tonight please. BEN: Aah! (becomes ill and collapses) MARTY PITTS: Ben. Ben! (everyone become violently ill) MARTY PITTS: I need an ambulance at the diner right away! Right now! (everyone starts bleeding from the eyes and ears) What the hell is this?! (everyone starts moaning and screaming, collapse then die. Emily's head explodes offscreen) ACT I Holly's Diner - Investigated (forensics and the science team gather outside. Walter hums like the nearby transformer) PETER: (to Olivia) What? OLIVIA: Oh, that doesn’t bother you? PETER: Are you kidding? That man falls asleep counting PI to the one hundred first digit. That’s soothing. OLIVIA: Walter! WALTER: Was I humming? I thought it was in my head. OLIVIA: It wasn’t. WALTER: Forgive me Olivia… nothing sings like a Kilovolt. Unique pitch. Nothing else in nature quite like it. OLIVIA: I’m sure you’re right. PETER: What’s up? What’s on your mind? OLIVIA: Short fuse today, I guess. WALTER: Indeed, the tension in your voice indicates that you’re carrying a heavy psychic burden. Tortured by the depths of some -- PETER: Hey Walter, I think she liked it better when you were humming. BROYLES: The incident occurred approximately six hours ago. All we’ve been able to determine so far is that they were exposed to high levels of radiation. Emily Kramer. Last night was the first night that anyone had seen her in two weeks – seem she was reported missing by her parents. Police officer inside responded to a psych disturbance, which would explain why we found her in handcuffs. OLIVIA: You think she was a runaway? BROYLES: Her parents say no. They say she was perfectly happy. In fact, she had just been accepted to a masters program she was excited about. Curiously, the level of radiation coming from Emily’s body is almost three times as great as the rest. OLIVIA: Are you saying she is the source? BROYLES: Don’t know. Doctor Bishop, any thoughts? WALTER: Yes… where can I get one of those white suits? (Regards the Hazmat suits worn by science team) (inside the diner) PETER: Oh... ah... oh, yeah… there’s no head. WALTER: She was sick. Most like Bellini’s Lymphocemia. (inspects Kramer’s arms) striped bruising on her neck and upper arms. OLIVIA: You know what he’s talking about? PETER: Bellini’s Lymphocemia. It’s an auto-immune disease. Irreversible. The body destroys its own muscles and organs. OLIVIA: Meaning it’s fatal. PETER: Yeah. WALTER: Though I’ve never seen Bellini’s cause a victim to lose her head. And what’s more curious - this woman seems to have been in remission. Cured even… the rash appears to be healing. Bruises receding. PETER: How do you cure a disease that is incurable? WALTER: I haven’t the slightest idea, though I myself once cured this one in a dream. Opium. Fantastic stuff. Of course I forgot it as soon as I woke up. (he jams a meat thermometer into Pitt's brain through the ear) PETER: Uhh! Thanks for the warning. WALTER: One hundred twenty one degrees… that’s counter-indicative for a hemorrhagic tumor. Most likely water molecules excited all at once. PETER: He means the guys brain was boiled. WALTER: Like a Maine lobster. I need this body and the headless one taken back to my lab. OLIVIA: Walter - her disease… If there’s no cure -- WALTER: Well, that’s the question. And one which we should pose to whoever was treating her. Which makes three questions. The other one being, what exactly happened here? PETER: That’s only two questions. WALTER: Oh… is it? Oh, the third question! Um, could I get some of this onion soup? It looks delicious. Patel Health Care Interview NADIM PATEL: Agent Dunham? Nadim Patel. Pleasure to meet you. OLIVIA: Thank you, thank you very much for taking the trouble to talk to me. NADIM PATEL: Of course. I’ve been told you have news about Emily Kramer. OLIVIA: Unfortunately, I do. Emily was found dead last night. NADIM PATEL: What? How? OLIVIA: I’m not at liberty to discuss that with you. NADIM PATEL: Forgive me. I’m just… emotional investment in patients. It’s an occupational hazard. Her poor parents must be devastated after everything they’ve already been through. OLIVIA: Yeah, and I hate troubling you about this, but, we understand that Emily was suffering from a fatal disease that had recently gone into remission. NADIM PATEL: That’s right. DUNHAM: (hesitates) Do you have any idea how that’s possible? NADIM PATEL: Medically, no. OLIVIA: Were you treating her with any sort of radiation therapy? NADIM PATEL: Radiation? No, why? OLIVIA: The… the circumstances surrounding Emily’s death were unusual. And it’s possible that her condition may have been a factor. NADIM PATEL: I’ll get you her records if that’ll help. OLIVIA: Yeah. NADIM PATEL: She was finally starting to live again. Walter's Lab - Performing Autopsy PETER: Do I really need to be here? Couldn’t you just use a clamp? WALTER: Of course I could, but I enjoy the company. Quality time, they say. PETER: Yeah, ‘cause this is just like throwing around the old pigskin. ASTRID: What’s that smell? WALTER: Hyacinth, my third favorite flower. Associated in mythology with rebirth, which in this case is cruelly ironic. ASTRID: It’s coming from her? WALTER: Indeed, which indicates either a mutation at the genetic level, or she was eating flowers. Perhaps her perfume. OLIVIA: How’s it coming? WALTER: Oh, Olivia, join us. We’ve learned some things. PETER: We don’t think she ran away. WALTER: Ligature marks. OLIVIA: So she was being held against her will. WALTER: Either that, or she had a proclivity for sexual bondage. Scientific observation, not a judgment. Some of my fondest memories -- PETER: Oh Walter, stop! Wherever that’s going is just wrong. WALTER: (points to body) There’s also this. Subcutaneous injection marks. She was being given medicine intravenously. OLIVIA: So, whoever was holding her captive was giving her drugs. WALTER: Yes. But not the enjoyable kind. In fact, quite unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. PETER: (to Olivia) You okay? OLIVIA: Should I be? So, how’d she end up in the diner?... Did she escape? WALTER: Perhaps not. There are two distinct methods in scientific experimentation. Lab trials or field trials. ASTRID: You’re suggesting they may have let her go on purpose? PETER: Whoever did this wanted to make sure what they did to her was working. OLIVIA: So there was something inside her that killed those people at the diner… in her. WALTER: Noggin? -- I am not sure yet. Just a theory, obviously I’ll be more certain once we identify the substance OLIVIA: (answering phone) …sorry WALTER: …or when whoever did this… OLIVIA: (on cell phone) Hey, Charlie. WALTER: …tries to repeat their results. ASTRID: You mean if they take another woman. WALTER: Judging by Agent Dunham’s body language, I’d say she is receiving that very news. OLIVIA: (to Charlie) Okay. The Williams’ House – Acton, MA CHARLIE: Missing persons called in another case four hours ago. Her name is Claire Williams. She was diagnosed with Bellini’s Lymphocemia three years ago. OLIVIA: Someone’s targeting people with the disease? CHARLIE: That… or it’s one hell of a coincidence. Hey, Liv. I get it. OLIVIA: You get what? CHARLIE: Young woman, what was done to her. You know, this coming your way… today of all days. OLIVIA: (rings the doorbell) It’s okay. I’m okay. CHARLIE: Listen, I know you don’t like to celebrate, but happy birthday. OLIVIA: (door is answered) Ken Williams? Olivia Dunham, Charlie Francis, FBI. KEN WILLIAMS: Claire… did you find her? CHARLIE: I am afraid we don’t have any new information. But we do need to ask you a few questions. (inside the house a photo is shown) CHARLIE: Her name is Emily Kramer. She suffered from the same disease as you wife. You’ve seen her before? KEN WILLIAMS: Another case? What -- what happened to her? OLIVIA: Do you know her, Mister Williams? KEN WILLIAMS: No, I -- I don’t think so. We don’t know anyone else with Bellini’s… I mean, what we went through fighting Claire’s disease… and the constant pain… when the lesions started appearing, she stopped going out. The damn disease almost took everything from us, even our marriage. And then… it was like a miracle. OLIVIA: A miracle? KEN WILLIAMS: She started getting better. The pain went away. OLIVIA: She went into remission? KEN WILLIAMS: About six weeks ago. She was herself again. And now… please find my wife. Please find her for me. Easterbrook's Private Lab - Framingham, MA (Claire's monitor beeps. her vision clears. she sobs) CLAIRE WILLIAMS: What’s happening? (Sarnoff adds a colorful drug to her treatment) CLAIRE WILLIAMS: Please don’t hurt me. (Sarnoff leaves the room. Esterbrook studies her on the monitor) DAVID ESTERBROOK: The last one was a test. This one counts. Is she a candidate? ELIZABETH SARNOFF: Even better. DAVID ESTERBROOK: Let’s get started then. (Claire begins to panic) ACT II Walter’s Lab – Papaya Demo WALTER: To understand what happened at the diner - we’ll use Mister Papaya. Clear!... This is upsetting because he is the friendliest of fruits. (waiting)… and we have GOO-ification. ASTRID: Is that the scientific term? WALTER: Wait. The show’s not over yet. (the papaya explodes) OLIVIA: Is that what you think happened to the people of the diner? WALTER: That beam emits high energy microwaves which cause Mister Papaya’s molecules to vibrate rapidly causing friction and producing heat. PETER: It’s like how a microwave oven cooks food. Only in the Emily Kramer case… she was the oven. ASTRID: But then what killed Emily? WALTER: This demonstration is far more effective with living tissue. I have some expendable gerbils in the back. OLIVIA: No. WALTER: Oh it’s no trouble, I’m sure you’d like it. PETER: Walter, just drop it. ASTRID: Wait, am I missing something? How is it that Emily is, um, cooking people? WALTER: In her blood I found traces of radioactive isotopes, Strontium Ninety. I believe that these microscopic capsules are designed to release just the right amount of radiation at specific times – to cure her disease. OLIVIA: So you think these capsules saved her life. PETER: Think of it like time released chemotherapy. WALTER: Oh yes, yes but, in Emily’s case, the cure are also made her a perfect candidate for weaponization. Whatever was injected into her bloodstream caused these capsules to burst all at once sending out a microwave blast and perhaps given her own head was the source of energy - kaboom. OLIVIA: So Emily’s rheumatologist, Doctor Patel would he have access to these sorts of isotopes? PETER: It’s doubtful - they only use them in a couple of therapies and they are really strictly regulated, why? You think Patel had something to do with this? OLIVIA: I don’t know, but eighty three percent of kidnap victims are abducted by someone they know. I’m gonna go and talk to Emily Kramer’s parents. PETER: I’ll come with you. WALTER: Oh Peter! If you’re going out, could you bring me back some cotton candy? PETER: Cotton candy? WALTER: Yep… and Blue! Not pink. I’ve had a craving. Must be the Hyacinths. Lovely blue flowers. Emily Kramer’s House – Looking for Clues PETER: You’re probably way ahead of me on this already, but I’m noticing certain uncomfortable similarities between this and some of the other incidents we’ve been covering lately. More humans, being used as Guinea pigs. My point is, if this is part of the pattern, what if these people aren’t just experiments? What if somebody is preparing for something? (notices a crowd arriving) Maybe we should come back later. OLIVIA: Before or after they do to Claire Williams, what they did to Emily Kramer? PETER: Olivia, this is a wake. These people are mourning their child. (they enter the house and heads directly upstairs) PETER: No. Don’t you need a warrant for this? Hey Olivia - stop! Okay… crashing a wake is bad enough, but rifling through a dead girl’s things? OLIVIA: It’s the only hope we have of finding a solid lead, so please help me. PETER: What is it that we’re looking for? OLIVIA: Anything, any connection she may have had - - PAULA KRAMER: (discovers them in the room) What are you doing in here? Who are you? What are you doing in my daughter’s room? OLIVIA: Mrs. Kramer we’re terribly sorry about your loss. We are with the FBI. PAULA KRAMER: FBI? Today? You come here today? OLIVIA: Mrs. Kramer. Please listen to me. Another girl’s life is at stake. PAULA KRAMER: What do you mean? What other girl? OLIVIA: Her name is Claire Williams. PAULA KRAMER: Claire? What’s happened to Claire? OLIVIA: You know her? (minutes later in Claire’s room) PAULA KRAMER: A therapist told her to write through the pain and the alienation that she felt. It was all she had until the treatments. PETER: The treatments? PAULA KRAMER: For her Bellini’s. Emily and Claire both had the disease. That’s how they met. Here. They became such good friends. (they review a photo of Ken and Claire Williams with Emily Kramer) Return to the Williams’ House OLIVIA: (after banging loudly on the door) Why did you lie to me Mister Williams? KEN WILLIAMS: We met Emily at the hospital waiting for blood tests, she and Claire started talking, sharing horror stories about the disease. They became friends, and one night over dinner, the conversation turned to how the medical establishment had abandoned us. See, there’s only three thousand people in this country who suffer from Bellini’s. Not enough for the drug companies to make a profit. So they’re not looking into developing a cure, and we started talking to some other people we met who also had the disease. A microbiologist, an investment banker, the mother of a professional athlete - started thinking about what we could do if we pooled our resources. OLIVIA: So Claire and Emily were treating themselves. KEN WILLIAMS: We didn’t have a choice. We were desperate. We tried radical therapies normal doctors wouldn’t touch. Three months ago we found a cure. PETER: Time released radioactive capsules. KEN WILLIAMS: …yeah. OLIVIA: I don’t understand. Why lie? KEN WILLIAMS: Because the people we love are depending on it. I can’t take the chance you’d stop that. Claire wouldn't want that. It is what gave us our lives back. OLIVIA: Mister Williams, we will need the names of the other patients involved. KEN WILLIAMS: I could give you some but I don’t know all of them. You’ll have to ask Doctor Nadim Patel. OLIVIA: Emily’s doctor. He knew this was going on? KEN WILLIAMS: He cared enough to help us. PETER: The medication. Do you have a sample? (Williams nods) Easterbrook’s Lab – More Treatment (Sarnoff prepares another dose for Claire Williams) CLAIRE WILLIAMS: Is that my Bellini’s medication… Just… Tell me what you’re doing. Please just tell me what you’re doing to me. ELIZABETH SARNOFF: We know all about your disease Claire. We know that this makes you better. But this… this will make you special. CLAIRE WILLIAMS: I’m so tired. (sobs) Patel Health Care – Challenging Patel NADIM PATEL: What is this? OLIVIA: When I told you there were unusual circumstances surrounding Emily’s death, these were the circumstances. NADIM PATEL: I don’t understand. OLIVIA: We know how it worked Doctor Patel. Ken Williams told us everything. What we don’t know is who else was involved. NADIM PATEL: I’m not responsible for this, not this. All I do is give them updates. OLIVIA: Who’s they? Who’s they? NADIM PATEL: Intrepus. OLIVIA: The drug company? NADIM PATEL: You should just walk away, you have no idea who you’re dealing with, what they’re capable of. OLIVIA: I need a name, Doctor Patel. (Patel turns to a file cabinet as if he were going to give find the name) OLIVIA: Doctor Patel? Doctor Patel? (Patel pulls a pistol from his files then turns and points it at Olivia) OLIVIA: (aims her pistol) Drop it! NADIM PATEL: I swear, it was only supposed to be updates. OLIVIA: Doctor Patel, put the gun on the ground now! NADIM PATEL: I’m a doctor, a healer. Do you want a name?... David Esterbrook. (Patel turns the gun on himself) OLIVIA: NO! (gunshot off-camera) ACT III Federal Building - Pinpointing Easterbrook CHARLIE: Hey I found him… David Esterbrook - he heads up Intrepus Pharmaceutical Research Division. By all accounts, he’s solely responsible for a 'gun’s blazing congressional lobbying campaign' that allows Intrepus to dig into some of their more controversial R and D. OLIVIA: Define controversial. CHARLIE: Prenatal gene therapy, human–animal hybridization studies, viral warfare, all the fun stuff. He is in Manhattan today, he’s speaking at a humanitarian aid forum. Listen Liv, even if the doctor was right, even if Esterbrook had something to do with what happened to those women, I’m gonna go out on a limb, I gonna say he’s not going to confess. OLIVIA: I want to see it in his eyes, Charlie. I need to know it’s him. Humanitarian Aide Forum - Manhattan, NY OLIVIA: Mr. Esterbrook? Sorry to interrupt. Amanda Bennet, Baxil. Listen, with the risk of sounding sycophantic, I’ve followed your work since Yale. Three degrees, including a PhD. in medicinal neurobiology. I couldn’t even get through biochem without cheating off my roommate. (giggles) I’m sorry, this will sound insanely naïve to you. DAVID ESTERBROOK: No, hardly. OLIVIA: Science and technology has reached a point where our means are finally catching up with our imaginations, and the only thing preventing us from doing truly visionary work are these moral-based restrictions that lawmakers put up in the name of public policy. That and money. We’ll always need more money. DAVID ESTERBROOK: I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, Amanda. It isn’t about the money. It is about the resolve. OLIVIA: I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I don’t work for Baxil. But I do know a colleague of yours. Doctor Nadim Patel. DAVID ESTERBROOK: How is Nadim these days? OLIVIA: These days? Dead. DAVID ESTERBROOK: I’m sorry to hear that. OLIVIA: Not as sorry as I was to watch it happen. DAVID ESTERBROOK: Identity theft is a Federal crime, Amanda. OLIVIA: So is kidnapping and murder. And it’s Agent Dunham. DAVID ESTERBROOK: Tell me, what did you hope to get out of this conversation? OLIVIA: I already got it. DAVID ESTERBROOK: How old are you? Twenty-eight? Twenty-nine? You’re an attractive young woman. I’m sure you want to start a family one day. It would be a shame if anything got in your way. (he walks away) Federal Building - Broyles Gets The Word (the elevator arrives and he exits) BROYLES: (answers his cell phone) Broyles. (exhales) When? Walter's Lab - A Word of Caution BROYLES: Dunham. OLIVIA: Hey. BROYLES: I understand you paid a little visit to David Esterbrook. OLIVIA: Well news travels fast, I was just about to type up the report - - BROYLES: In public… in a hotel bar. OLIVIA: I didn’t realize my interview techniques were under such close scrutiny. BROYLES: Everything we do is under close scrutiny. This task force that you’re now part of, at best… it’s controversial. We need to be perfect. Trying to intimidate such a high-profile suspect in a murder investigation is reckless, at best. OLIVIA: Claire Williams is a prisoner right now, having god knows what injected into her body. And David Esterbrook knows where she is. He’s guilty. And he just assumes he’ll get away with it. So excuse me, but right now, I couldn’t give a damn about politics. BROYLES: Which is exactly your problem, and now mine. You think you’re the only one who wants to find Claire Williams? Meanwhile you violated the cardinal law of our profession. You let your feelings drive your decision-making. And as a result, you’ve endangered not only Claire Williams’ life, but everything we’re trying to do here. If I can’t trust you to control your own passion, Dunham, then I can’t trust you... Is that clear? OLIVIA: You’ll have my report on the Esterbrook interview within the hour. BROYLES: I’ll be waiting. OLIVIA: Is there anything else you’d like me to run past you? BROYLES: Not anything. Everything. Easterbrook’s Lab – A Test (Claire’s monitor beeps. Sarnoff releases a rat in the room) DAVID ESTERBROOK: How’s it going? ELIZABETH SARNOFF: She’s almost ready. DAVID ESTERBROOK: And the capsules in her blood stream, they can be triggered remotely? ELIZABETH SARNOFF: Everything’s as requested. She’ll be stable and ready for transport by morning. DAVID ESTERBROOK: I’ll call the client and scheduled delivery. Well done. (Claire sees the rat crawl under her sheets. blood seeps thru) C.WILLIAMS: aah! oh! oh! What’s happening to me? Walter's Lab - Olivia's Office PETER: (knocks and enters) Hey, how’s it going? OLIVIA: It’s great. Esterbrook’s our only lead to where they're holding Claire Williams, and I can’t get to him. I mean, the guy’s cleaner than snow. Not even as much as an unpaid parking ticket. PETER: Well, I think we actually might be making some progress. a couple of minutes ago, Walter thought he might have isolated the compound that’s in Emily Kramer’s blood, but then he got distracted by the unicorn running through the lab. OLIVIA: Funny.… Anything else? Got any more jokes? PETER: Alright, something’s been bugging you all day. Something other than Claire Williams. And that’s okay. You know what? We’re all allowed to have our bad days. What’s not fine is blaming it on me. I want to find her just as much as you do. OLIVIA: You’re right. I’m sorry.… I… I’m sorry. Fine. I had a stepfather, and when he drank, he accused my mom of seeing other men, and then he’d hit her. And she’d just live with it. Never called the police, not once. Then one day, he beat her really bad and broke her nose. I was nine. He stormed out of the house, got in his car and drove off, my mom’s crying and I can’t help her, and then I hear his car. He’s turned back around. He kept a gun in the drawer near his bed. When he opened the door, I pulled the trigger. Then I pulled it again. And I can still see his face - - almost daring me to finish. But I couldn’t. So… they took him to the hospital and said that he couldn’t be saved, but he didn’t die. He recovered. Then one night, he just slipped away. We never saw him again. And I still blame myself, because I should’ve done it if. I should’ve killed him. And I know that rationally, he is not responsible for all the bad things in the world, but he is responsible for some of them. And every year he sends me a card on my birthday… Just to let me know… That he’s still out there. PETER: It’s your birthday today? (nods) No man is untouchable Olivia. If you really want Esterbrook, all you have to do is talk to your friend Nina Sharp. Massive Dynamic as three separate pharmaceutical divisions they’re all in direct competition with Intrepus. Their annual budget for corporate espionage could feed a mid-sized nation. I guarantee you she has something on David Esterbrook. OLIVIA: Yeah, but even if you’re right, I can’t go to her. PETER: Why not? OLIVIA: Because despite their annual budget, corporate espionage is wildly illegal. You really think that she’d admit that to me? It’s here somewhere. I know it is. I just have to look harder. PETER: (walks out) I’m going out. WALTER: Okay.… Oh, Peter! To be honest, I didn’t even know you were here. The Chariot Equestrian Center NINA: (gives her horse to the trainer) Thank you. PETER: Excuse me. Miz Sharp. Hi, I’m Peter - - NINA: Peter Bishop, Walter Bishop’s son. You’re not the only one who’s done their homework. What can I do for you, Mister Bishop? PETER: Well, I was hoping I could take a moment of your time. NINA: Well… does Miz Dunham know you’re here? PETER: No, no, she doesn’t know I’m here. NINA: Well, Peter, suppose we take a walk. (walking together) You’re suggesting that Intrepus is conducting illegal drug trials with human beings. That is a rather bold claim to make, Mister Bishop. How are you able to substantiate your information? PETER: Would you put it past them? Let’s assume for a second that what I’m saying is true. NINA: hmm. PETER: Where would they do it? They wouldn’t risk using one of their own testing facilities. It would have to be some place off the grid. NINA: You know, you still look just the same as you did when you were a child. Oh, I doubt you’ll remember, but you and I spent a good deal of time together. Some of it right here. Your father and I were quite close when we were both much younger. Now I have all kinds of information, Peter, and some of it does me no good. Well, take the Aymara people, for instance, of Central Peru. I know that the soil beneath their land houses a naturally occurring metal alloy that is potentially hyper-conductive. I also know that you have managed to successfully conduct business with these and other tribal concerns, in parts of the world traditionally resistant to development. PETER: I’m sorry, Miz Sharp. I think I must’ve missed your question. NINA: My question is, are you willing to make a bargain? I’d give you the exact location you want, and in exchange, I get to come to you someday, and you return the favor. No questions asked. So… Do we have a deal? ACT IV Walter's Lab - Preparing an Antidote WALTER: Do you smell that? ASTRID: Yes, and next time how about a little warning? WALTER: Huh? Oh, not that. Methyleugenol. The chemical responsible for giving Hyacinths their aroma. ASTRID: So what about it? WALTER: I have been trying to determine what caused that the radioactive capsules in Emily Kramer’s bloodstream to burst at once. This is it, Asterisk. PETER: Astrid. Her name is Astrid. WALTER: I’ve got it Peter. Methyleugenol is the key! That’s what they injected her with. That’s why these women were chosen. By itself, harmless, but given their treatments-- PETER: Causing all the capsules to burst at once… They made her radioactive. They turned her into a weapon. WALTER: It will be a decidedly blue compound, and now that I know—no… Yes… Yes! That’s it. A bonding agent. That will work. That will interfere with the process. PETER: How long? How long will it take to make the cure? WALTER: Oh, not long at all. Now that I know. Where’s Olivia? (meeting in the hallway) PETER: Ahem. OLIVIA: When did this happen? When did this become the world we live in? Patel, Esterbrook. These are the people we trust to take care of us. PETER: 5620 Stapleton Avenue. The facility where Clare Williams is being held. That’s the address. OLIVIA: How could you possibly?-- PETER: Radioactive isotopes have a heat signature that’s visible to spy satellites. I had a friend track it down through the National Reconnaissance Office. OLIVIA: You have a friend at the N-R-O? PETER: I have a friend who’s cracked their control systems. OLIVIA: Peter, if I pull the trigger on this and the information’s bad… PETER: It’s good. It’s good. OLIVIA: (dials cell phone) Charlie, I’ve got a solid lead. (returns to lab) A strike team, full tactical. PETER: How we doing? WALTER: Almost there. OLIVIA: No, we’re sure. This is the one. We’ve got a visible heat signature from the isotopes. WALTER: Visible heat signature? Radioactive isotopes don’t give off… PETER: Walter, Walter, stay focused. How we doing? WALTER: Oh, uh, um, Olivia, this is the antidote. (shows syringe) OLIVIA: Okay, Charlie, we’re coming now. WALTER: Listen to me. You must inject this directly into her bloodstream. In the jugular, preferably. OLIVIA: Okay. Federal Building - Briefing the Raid (in a room full od agents, photos and layouts) CHARLIE: Facility’s located. On the southern edge of Framingham. Surveillance teams reported armed security on the premises. We’re expecting resistance, so this will be the tactical entry. OLIVIA: Our main objective is securing the victim, Claire Williams. Judging from the layout, it’s likely she’s being held at the basement levels. Raid on Easterbrook's Lab OLIVIA: (in voiceover from the briefing) We’ll enter through the northwest of the building. Alpha team will enter through the front, clear out the west of the building. Bravo team will clear the lower levels. Are we clear? Then let’s make this happen. (tactical team forces entry into Easterbrook's lab and deploy) AGENTS: FBI, you’re under arrest. Get down - now! Hands behind your head. Room is clear! I need one, I need one, I need one! (guard enters and shoots agent in the leg) AGENT: Look out! Man down! OLIVIA: (returns fire and hits the guard) We have a man down. We need immediate MedEvac. Call it in. Stay with him. CHARLIE: Level's secure. We’ve got a few in custody. OLIVIA: Any sign of Claire? CHARLIE: No. OLIVIA: I’m going down. CHARLIE: Watch yourself. (locates Claire's room) OLIVIA: (to Sarnoff) Step away from that please. Where is she? Where’s Claire Williams? AGENT: Agent Dunham, you can’t go in that room. The radiation, it’ll kill us all. OLIVIA: Claire! Claire! Claire, my name’s Olivia Dunham, I’m with the FBI. I know you’re scared, but I need you to listen to me. I need you to come to the door. I can’t come in there. CLAIRE WILLIAMS: My head… It hurts. OLIVIA: Listen to me, that’s medicine. I need you to come to the door and take it. I can’t come in there. CLAIRE WILLIAMS: AAH! OLIVIA: Claire! (Claire moans) Claire, look at me! That’s good. Now come to the door. Keep coming. I need you to take the syringe. I’m gonna tell you what to do. Good. Claire. CLAIRE WILLIAMS: unhh (begins to convulse) OLIVIA: Claire! Look at me, Claire! I’m right here with you. Claire! Claire, right now you need to jab yourself in the side of your neck. CLAIRE WILLIAMS: Oh my god. My head. OLIVIA: Claire! Claire! Come on… Claire, do it! You can do this. Just do it. I know you can do it. Stab it in. CLAIRE WILLIAMS: (she injects the syringe) aah! unh! OLIVIA: Claire! Claire! ACT V At the INtREPUS Building (Olivia barges into the room that Esterbrook is working in) DAVID ESTERBROOK: Agent Dunham. Apparently I didn’t make my point clearly enough. OLIVIA: I thought you’d be interested to know that Claire Williams is safe. DAVID ESTERBROOK: Can’t say I’m familiar with that name. OLIVIA: That’s odd. Because an employee of yours, Elizabeth Sarnoff, just admitted that you supplied her with the facility and the equipment to make Emily Kramer and Ms. Williams into human weapons. DAVID ESTERBROOK: A disgruntled former employee will say just about anything to vilify the boss that fired her. OLIVIA: Then you won’t mind coming with me to answer some questions. DAVID ESTERBROOK: Do you honestly see this going anywhere, Agent Dunham? I have a law firm on retainer that charges more by the hour than you make in an entire year. OLIVIA: Then I suggest you get them to meet you at the FBI. DAVID ESTERBROOK: I’d guess I will include police harassment in the litany of charges that I will file against you. OLIVIA: I’m still gonna walk you out that door in handcuffs for resisting questioning. So the press that I tipped off… can splash your picture all over the news. You may not answer or the Federal government, but you do answer to a board of directors, and I wonder what their response will be when they have their company dragged into the middle of a murder investigation. (slams him face down on he table) DAVID ESTERBROOK: Ohhw! Federal Building - A Chat with the Boss OLIVIA: (checks her mail, then checks-in with her supervisor) I guessed by now you’ve heard. BROYLES: That you frog-marched a senior officer of a multibillion dollar conglomerate out of his office? Yeah, I heard. Quite a few cameras there. OLIVIA: (smiles) The press they always get their pound of flesh. I understand that you think I acted too emotionally. And putting aside the fact that men always say that about women they work with, I’ll get straight to the point. I am emotional. I do bring it into my work. It’s what motivates me. It helps me to get into the headspace of our victims… See what they’ve seen. Even if I don’t want to, even if it horrifies me. And I think it makes me a better agent. If you have a problem with that, sorry. You can fire me. But I hope you don’t. (turns to leave) BROYLES: You’re not getting off that easy Agent Dunham. I’ll see you in the morning. Late Night Drives (in Nina’s chauffeured vehicle) CAR RADIO: …today as the spike in the price of oil again sent tremors through the financial markets, but for pure shock value nothing beats today’s very public detainment of Intrepus’ David Esterbrook by the FBI. Intrepus’ stock is being absolutely pummeled in overnight trading, and analysts predict it will open… (in Olivia's vehicle) CAR RADIO: … (report continues)… At twenty three dollars a share. That’s a ten year low, which of course is very good news for Intrepus’ competitors, most notably Massive Dynamic. Shares of MD are up almost twelve percent as investors flee to the most reliable brand in the sector. Outside the Bishop's Hotel WALTER: Olivia! OLIVIA: Hey. WALTER: Did you lock yourself out again? PETER: Actually Walter, this is our hotel. WALTER: Oh. OLIVIA: I need to talk to you. PETER: Sure. (to his Walter) I’ll see you upstairs, okay? WALTER: It’s nice to see you. OLIVIA: Good night, Walter. PETER: And remember tonight, please, the red toothbrush is mine. WALTER: White for Walter, that’s me. Right? PETER: (to Walter) Yes. (to Olivia) Everything okay? OLIVIA: I know where you got your information. About Claire Williams. What was her price? What did Nina Sharp want in return? PETER: Nothing untoward, if that’s what you’re worried about. OLIVIA: Peter. PETER: You don’t have to worry about me. I am a big boy. I can take care of myself. You have been looking out for me, so I’m just returning the favor. OLIVIA: Thank you. PETER: There was no letter today, was there? OLIVIA: No. PETER: Happy birthday. OLIVIA: You better get back upstairs before Walter falls asleep in your bed. Ahem. PETER: Yeah. He has actually done that before. While I was sleeping. Really not something you want to wake up to. Good night. Olivia's Apartment (on the floor inside the door is an unsigned card that says - 'thinking of you') Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Episodes